In the past, process operators (operators) in a manufacturing environment have needed access to procedures and checklists to insure safe and efficient operations. These operators are required to know important aspects of process performance such as process readings, product quality information, waste and delay rates, and measurements of raw material properties. Moreover, the operators need to know when to do preventative housekeeping and maintenance, and when to take process readings and make finished-product measurements.
When problems arise, access to diagnostic information can help them quickly identify the causes and lead them through corrective actions. Corrective actions are often process adjustments that may affect other aspects of process performance, so easy access to cause and effect relationships can help prevent inadvertent negative consequences. Process adjustments can have related safety issues, so access to safety information can prevent injuries.
Operators need access to historical process performance information so that they can identify trends in process performance. They need answers to five fundamental quality-control questions: Is there enough information to make an adequate assessment of current process performance? Is the process running to target? Is the process variability at the level we expect? Is there any evidence of a recent change in process behavior? Is the process quality good enough to allow the product to be released for shipment?
The invention described below addresses one or more of these and other disadvantages and needs.